


Only The Best

by PolypusRegina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Hux is a Size Queen, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Post TLJ, Power Bottom Hux, minor breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: Hux suffers a poorly-timed heat and needs a partner to help him through it. Unfortunately, Hux is veryverypicky.





	Only The Best

Given all of the other disasters befalling Armitage Hux, an untimely heat was just par for the fucking course.

 

How the hell it was supposed to be some kind of defense mechanism, he’d never understand. The more stress he was under, the less he wanted to think about sex. Or procreating. It was nothing but outdated biology screwing him over, reminding him once again of just how hard he fought to be where he was standing, to be an _omega_ where he was standing, fighting those horrible instincts every step of the way. And always coming out on top. Except now...when he would much rather be on the bottom.

 

_Kriffing worthless biology._

 

Fortunately for Hux, things went rather quiet after they left Crait. The silence that fell over the Order was a little uncomfortable, the way he expected after another humiliating defeat--and the sudden death of their former Supreme Leader. But it was as good a time as any to rethink and regroup, preferably without a lot of fuss or theatrics. And for once, Ren seemed to agree. Or maybe he was just spending some extra time sulking on his own, Hux really wasn’t sure. He just knew he didn’t care. The less that man was in his way, the better, especially now when he was dealing with a slightly more _delicate_ set of problems. The last thing he needed was Kylo realizing it, too.

 

The moment he figured out what was happening, what was occurring within his own _traitorous_ body, Hux did the one thing he was best at; he began planning, and planning quickly. His heat wouldn’t officially begin for another two or three days, and although he could already feel the effects of it slowly creeping into his bones, he still had enough of his wits about him to try and do something about it.

 

He spent a few hours debating methods that would stop his heat entirely, but eventually he came to the conclusion that it would likely be more difficult—and more dangerous—to try and stop it than it would be to simply ride it out, as much as it pained him to admit. No, he was just going to have to suffer. But it didn’t mean that suffering had to be _entirely_ unpleasant...If it was going to happen, it was going to happen on his terms. And nothing short of the best would suffice.

 

By the end of Day One, Hux had sent out a carefully worded memo to the entire fleet, requiring that every male crew member report for a physical exam immediately. It sounded innocuous enough. Health was highly regarded in the First Order, working tirelessly to keep its members in top physical form. Keeping a detailed log of the size and shape of their genitals, however...that part was new addition. And no one would know such a thing even existed, apart from Hux and the medical droids administering the examinations. He could collect the information he needed to choose his lucky partner, and then erase the database entirely. It was, in his honest and unbiased opinion, a perfect plan.

 

They usually were.

 

And to Hux’s continued credit, the plan did go off without a hitch. No one bothered questioning their new orders, and over the course of the following day every last able-bodied man under his command had come and gone through the nearest medical wing. Things were going as smoothly as he could have hoped for.

 

That is...until he finally had time to sit down and review his new findings.

 

Hux poured over every last file he could get his hands on (and poured himself a rather strong glass of liquor), hours of his time come and gone, swiping at his datapad with increasing frustration as he scanned through his personnel with little success. He hardly expected it to be easy, deciding who he’d take to bed, who he’d trust to get him through his heat. But it was proving to be even more impossible than he considered, and not because there were too many to choose from. No, they were so _disappointing,_ every last one of them.

 

Hux had the sort of filthy notes you’d only find in badly-written romance novels, descriptions written out for him in such detail he could imagine each cock, every throbbing _vein_ like it was right there in front of him. But none of them were what he was looking for. Not a single file stood out to him, not a single face pretty enough to make him overlook a pathetic prick.

 

Hux threw the datapad down on his desk, face buried in his hands where he muffled a tired groan. It was late and he was feeling a little delirious, a little bit like he might scream if he had to look at one more file. Maybe for once in his life he might actually sleep, and come back to it the next day with his head a little clearer and his eyes a little less blurry.

 

It was a better plan in theory than in reality. Indeed, Hux was wide awake the following morning, but being less tired didn’t make him any less picky about his unwitting applicants. He could feel his patience wearing thinner by the hour, his skin starting to crawl with a very particular itch. Hux knew that if he hadn’t made his decision by the end of the day, he’d be in trouble. A _lot_ of trouble. And he couldn’t decide which was a worse outcome: choosing a subpar heatmate or suffering without one at all.

 

But by the time he was beginning to think he’d be better off alone, a strange sort of realization washed over him, snaking through the fog in his head until it was painfully, horribly crystal clear. He’d read the names of every single crew member he could think of or care to remember, except for one.

 

There hadn’t been a file for Kylo Ren.

 

And that fact _infuriated_ Hux.

 

Hux, who was about eight hours beyond reason, tumbling head-first into a violent, desperate spiral. He could snap his fingers and everyone else on board would bend to his will without so much as a single question, but Kylo-kriffing-Ren apparently couldn’t be bothered.

 

Hux was all the way down the hall and into the officers’ lift before he even stopped to think about what he was doing. He hardly even realized he’d left his own quarters at all, unsure of exactly what he was hoping to accomplish by visiting Ren at whatever ungodly hour it was. Or maybe it wasn’t actually that ungodly at all and merely seemed like it to Hux, who probably looked just about as strung-out as he felt, hair a mess and eyes gone wild. He stood there in the lift as it descended, having one brief moment of clarity, of wondering _what the hell am I doing_ before the doors slid open and he decided he might as well finish what he’d set out to do.

 

...Whatever that was, exactly.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hux, what do you—“

 

Ren cut himself short, his mildly irritated expression giving way to something more confused as he glanced around the empty corridor, blinking at nothing as if some fleeting thought had distracted him. Hux was immediately gripped by the fear that he was picking up on his impending heat and the pheromones undoubtedly pouring off of him, scenting him out like a beast on the hunt. But if Kylo _had_ noticed anything, it didn’t last long. Another two seconds and his scowl had returned, facing him down while he blocked the doorway into his room.

 

“What do you want?” He repeated, finishing his thought with only a hint of suspicion.

 

_Kriff, what_ did _he want?_

 

“You disobeyed my direct orders.”

 

Kylo’s brows lifted in surprise and then dipped back down, furrowing as he eyed him with a little more scrutiny than before. Luckily, he didn’t look all that angry. Just quietly baffled. After all, the man was their _Supreme Leader_ now, and had no obligation to obey Hux, so as far as arguments went...it was an astonishingly weak one. He was just going to have to run with it.

 

“What orders?”

 

“What orders,” Hux repeated with a scoff, feeling his sanity slipping and making no move to retrieve it. “You know very well _what orders_ , the ones I sent out two bloody days ago, those orders!”

 

“...I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Hux expected to see some recognition finally pass over Kylo’s face, some sort of sign that he realized what he was rambling on about. But it never did. He truly had no clue.

 

“ _Oh_ for kriff’s sake—! Move,” Hux barked, brushing past Kylo and barging straight into his room. If he’d been thinking clearly, he never would have been so bold. He didn’t fear Kylo the way a lot of people did, but shoving him aside and flagrantly violating his privacy was probably a quick way to sign his own death warrant.

 

Luckily, it didn’t seem to come to that. Yet. Instead Kylo just glared at him in disbelief, huffing out a breath and closing the door behind him as if he’d accepted the fact that Hux wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

 

Hux paid him no mind as he set to work, rifling through Ren’s drawers, shuffling items around until he finally found what he’d been looking for—his datapad, which obviously hadn’t been touched in quite a while. He turned it on and pulled up Kylo’s messages, scrolling through until he found the one he’d sent.

 

“ _These_ orders, Ren,” he all but hissed, stomping back over toward him so he could shove the datapad—again, unwisely—in Kylo’s face. “The ones you would have seen if you actually paid any attention to any of your responsibilities.”

 

Ren’s face twitched a little, clearly unhappy about the bitter jab, but likely accustomed to it. He leaned in to get a closer look at the screen, eyes scanning over the message before Hux pulled it away.

 

“A medical exam,” he said, voice gone flat. “You barge into my quarters in the middle of the night, you go through my _shit_ , because I didn’t get a physical?”

 

Kylo leveled him with another incredulous glare, the look in his eyes suggesting that he knew there was more to it than Hux’s dedication to healthcare.

 

“Not just a _physical,_ Ren.” Hux turned, tossed the datapad down on a table. He tore off his gloves and tossed them aside as well, feeling far too warm to have them on, and ran his hands through his hair. Which was also damp with sweat.

 

His time was up.

 

“Do you want to tell me what the hell it was, then? Because I don’t know how to play this game, Hux.”

 

He had his back to Kylo, who finally moved away from the door and over toward Hux, and he could hear that low, dangerous note in his tone. The sort that would have him backpedaling any other night, but not now. It was the rumble of thunder, the threat of a storm too far off in the distance to fear.

 

“You—...you’re hiding something, aren’t you?” Hux muttered, feeling a bit crazed. Everything felt too warm, too tight, like he was losing the ability to think about hardly anything at all. He turned abruptly, meeting Kylo with eyes blown dark and wide, and if he wasn’t mistaken, his dear _Supreme Leader_ suddenly looked a bit startled.

 

“What--”

 

“You think you can hide it from me? Thought you’d play dumb, like you didn’t see the message, and you’d get away with it, was that your plan?”

 

Kylo didn’t even try to finish his thought, mouth slightly agape as he looked at Hux like he was at a complete loss as to what he should do. Hardly anyone would be able to blame him.

 

Hux took a step forward and then another, closing the gap between them without the tiniest bit of concern that he was staring down a murderous Force-user in his own kriffing bedroom. His sense of self-preservation seemed to dip considerably when he had other things on his mind. And through some miracle his intimidation tactics seemed to work, given the way Kylo took a step back. And then another.

 

“I’m not the idiot you take me for, Ren,” he snarled, face flushed and hot like the rest of him. “Whatever you’re hiding...you’ll show it to me.”

 

Kylo’s expression shifted with another flicker of surprise and then Hux was on top of him, lunging forward, hands snatching at the front of his clothes. He hardly even realized he backed the man into the wall until Kylo suddenly stopped, his body giving a little jolt and his unfastened belt tumbling to the floor with a clatter. Hux’s hands were shoved up under his shirt then, fingers clumsy as they clawed at his waistband.

 

But then there were large, warm hands curling around his wrists, trapping him in place with an iron grip, but...not shoving him away. Not yet. Hux froze, his breathing ragged and his eyes wide, trained hard on Kylo’s chest instead of his face. Guilty. Like a misbehaving dog caught in the act.

 

“...Hux.”

 

He didn’t answer. But he did find the tiny bit of courage necessary to lift his gaze and meet Kylo’s, boring into him so intensely it burned. Evidently, that was all Kylo needed to slot that final piece into the puzzle.

 

“You’re in heat.”

 

Hux _whined_ , a pathetic frustrated noise, and pitched forward to hide his face in Kylo’s shoulder. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to punch him in his beautiful jaw or kiss him until the words stopped. Or he could cut his losses and run for his life, there was an attractive third option. But he’d come so _close_.

 

“Let me see it,” he repeated, his demand suddenly sounding much more like a plea, hands twisting in the Knight’s grip. “Kylo—... _please,_ just let me see it..”

 

Kylo’s hold on him tightened, but only for a moment. Strong fingers pressed hard against him before they finally loosened, letting Hux’s hands slip free. It wasn’t exactly explicit permission, but it felt like the closest thing he was going to get, and he wasn’t about to ruin his one chance.

 

He pawed at the front of Kylo’s pants, palming at him with a soft, appreciative noise. As if he could just _sense_ what was underneath all that fabric, and already knew he was going to love it. And after another moment of eager fumbling Hux finally had his prize, clothing shoved aside so he could see it at long last. The most beautiful cock he’d ever laid eyes on—and in the past 48 hours, he’d seen _a lot._

 

Only then, in a rare moment of clarity, did Hux wonder what the hell Kylo was thinking. He could only assume it was something along the lines of, _Hux has finally gone mad._ But as long as Kylo was willing to give him that inch, he was gladly going to take mile after mile after _mile_ until that hunger in the pit of his stomach was sated.  

 

“Knew you were hiding something,” he murmured, sounding a little intoxicated even to his own ears.

 

Kylo huffed out a soft laugh.

 

“Aren’t we all?”

 

Hux finally took him into his hand, cradling the impressive length of him in his palm as he pressed himself flush against Kylo’s body and pressed his nose into the hollow of his throat.

 

“Dunno if you’re trying to be deep or just...making a joke about trousers,” he groaned, hardly caring which. Every word out of Kylo’s mouth felt like a physical touch, flickers of heat lighting up his spine and making it hard to tell if he wanted him to shut up or never stop talking.

 

But Kylo just gave another soft laugh instead of a verbal reply, a breathy chuckle that became more of a moan as Hux began biting and licking at his neck, drowning himself in the scent of an increasingly aroused Alpha. His efforts were richly rewarded, and his head swam. It should have been terrifying, what he was feeling—all the things he feared the moment he knew his heat was coming. But instead it just felt right. And he wanted to say something, anything, to ask Kylo to help him, or to ask for permission to keep touching him. But suddenly—and for once in his life—words were rather difficult.

 

Hux tore himself away like it physically pained him, shoving himself back with a hand pressed flat against Kylo’s chest. Pale eyelashes fluttered, eyes darting all over the body in front of him, and then finally back up to his face.

 

“Consider this your last chance to get rid of me.”

 

It was the warning of a man who finally knew what he wanted, and would stop at nothing to get it. It was the plea of a desperate omega who could feel his control slipping, and wanted permission to let it go.

 

His gaze never left Kylo’s, waiting for his response, silently begging him to make the right decision. But Kylo surprised him, reaching up to take the hand still planted in the middle of his chest, and lift it to his mouth. He pressed his lips to Hux’s wrist, breath warm and damp against the delicate skin there, and he felt a bit faint.

 

“I’ve considered it.”

 

The finality in Ren’s tone made him weak in the knees, knowing that he’d considered it, that he made his decision. That he’d chosen Hux.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few moments that followed, the ones before Hux had them both stripped down to nothing and had Kylo pressed flat on his back atop his mattress, were about the least important moments of his life--at least, compared to everything else. They were a means to an end, every second a second wasted when he wasn’t on top of that gorgeous prick, a consequently it was all a bit of a blur.

 

A flash of dark fabric, of pale skin.

 

A sharp bite and a soothing kiss.

 

It got a little better when there were thick fingers pressing into him instead, which was definitely a close second, even if still a mile off from his primary goal. He was already slick, dripping onto Kylo’s hands as he worked him open. It was filthy, _messy,_ a flush burning bright on his cheeks and when the embarrassing noises became impossible to stop, he broke down and begged, pleading with Ren that he was ready, that he could take it.

 

It suddenly felt like Hux was burning from the inside out, the heat pooled in his belly turning into a blazing inferno. He bit back a whimper, desperate for relief, the kind that only Kylo could provide. But he wasn’t going to lie back and wait for him to give it; he was going to take what he wanted.

 

“ _Oh—_ gods, Ren,” Hux gasped, uninhibited. Euphoric. He positively _keened_ as he sank down, when he finally bottomed out, seated in the cradle of Kylo’s hips like his own personal throne.

 

Hands smoothed up along his thighs, over his hips and back down again, and Hux distantly wondered how much self-control Kylo was exercising in that moment not to just push and pull and claw to his heart’s content. He swore he could feel him vibrating beneath him, all that unruly energy bubbling just under the surface, and it was a heady realization. When had Kylo Ren _ever_ held back? When was the last time Hux had seen him show the tiniest bit of self-restraint, even at the cost of his own well-being? Never. And yet here he was, fighting every last one of those instincts. For Hux.

 

“So good,” he murmured, drunk off of the high. “So good for me...”

 

Hux pressed a palm to Kylo’s belly, fingers splayed wide. He slid it up toward his chest, keeping him pinned to the mattress. Another misguided illusion of power.

 

(But if Kylo was letting him--if Kylo was _giving_ him that power...didn’t it still count?)

 

He lifted his hips as his hand crept higher, shifting forward on his knees and then more abruptly back down, burying Kylo’s cock to the hilt and punching the air right out of his lungs.

 

“And so kriffing _big,”_ he gasped, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. It would have been a lie to say his body needed time to adjust. Maybe it was his heat making him so responsive, making everything so loose and slick. Making him so shameless. Or maybe Kylo was the one bringing it out in him, the gorgeous bastard.

 

“ _Ah—_ I bet you say that to all the alphas,” Kylo murmured with as much sarcasm as he could muster, a little smirk curving his lips before they parted around another moan and his smarmy facade crumbled. Hux didn’t answer. He didn’t think Kylo was really expecting him to.

 

(Maybe later he’d tell him there were no other alphas. Maybe later he’d confess that he never _wanted_ there to be any alphas. Maybe later he’d admit that he rather suddenly changed his mind. Maybe later.)

 

Hux began moving in earnest then, testing out his pace, rolling his hips forward and back so he could savor every last inch of that impressive length. It might not have been the most graceful movement ever, but whatever it was seemed to be working for them, judging by the way Kylo’s face went slack with pleasure—and the way his cock nudged up against that perfect little sweet spot with every thrust. Hux angled his hips down, his own cock grinding against Kylo every time he rocked forward and it felt so utterly depraved, rubbing off on the alpha’s belly as if he wasn’t yet worthy of anything else.

 

Hux hadn’t even realized where his hand had ended up until he felt the dip of Kylo’s adam’s apple beneath his palm. He tipped his head up to watch the Knight’s expression as he curled his fingers around his neck, not clutching hard enough to press into his windpipe. But the suggestion of it was there, a tiny little _what if_ , the hint of a dangerous power play just to see how Kylo would respond.

 

Hux felt the wet click of a swallow under his touch before there were hands on him, wrapping around his wrist and forearm—but not pushing him away. Just clutching, clinging to him as Kylo writhed beneath him, head tipped back, lips parted and flushed. _Beautiful._

 

And just like that, Hux was suddenly the one who felt like he couldn’t breathe. The coil tightening in his belly had nowhere left to go, knocking the air out of his lungs as it finally snapped and he spilled himself across kylo’s stomach. He shuddered through the aftershocks, muscles fluttering and clenching--the hand on Kylo’s throat tightening along with it. Hux didn’t even notice that he was doing it until he finally came back to himself a moment later, blurry eyes blinking open and going wide with the sudden realization. Startled, he let go, pulling his hand away as if it burned him. Kylo gasped with the release, back arching and chest heaving as he dragged in a proper breath, and for a terrifying moment, Hux was sure he’d pushed too far and ruined everything. He can’t believe he was so fucking _stupid_ , letting himself lose control like that and--pushing Kylo right over the edge along with it.

 

Hux felt the distant burn and stretch of the alpha’s knot, swelling inside of him as Kylo fell apart beneath him. He kept his hands on Kylo’s chest, splayed wide to help him keep his balance, entranced by the vicious pounding of his heart and the ripple of muscle under his fingertips. His own climax suddenly felt so tame in comparison, as if it only lasted a mere second or two, while Ren twitched and trembled with it long enough that he began to feel a little worried when he finally went still and silent.

 

“...Kylo?”

 

The man beneath him answered with a weak attempt at a chuckle, eyes still closed even as his mouth curled into a tired grin.

 

“Yeah--yeah, just...give me a second,” he murmured, voice as hoarse as you might expect. Hux felt relief flood him, a sigh brushing past his lips as he lifted a hand to smooth back his hair. And then another sound--something much higher, breathier. A _laugh_. It felt so absurd, he knew Kylo had to be looking at him like he was insane, but he couldn’t stop it.

 

“ _God_ , I think we’ve got a lot longer than that,” he finally said, wiping the heel of his palm across one teary eye. “I should’ve chosen a different position, my thighs are already killing me…”

 

With an unfair amount of grace for a man Kylo’s size (and one who’d just been fucked within an inch of his life) Hux suddenly found himself gathered up into the knight’s arms, perched in his lap with his legs wrapped around his waist. The movement tugged a little at the knot inside of him but the brief discomfort was worth the relief that followed, his body going lax and his arms coming up to wind around Ren’s shoulders, who nuzzled and nipped at the curve of his throat like the contented beast that he was.

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll try something different next time.”

 

Suddenly, the idea of a mate didn’t sound so terrible after all.

 

Or maybe Hux was just a little bit in love.

  


**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Comments are always loved and appreciated and adopted out to good homes ♥
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://www.theearlgreyalpha.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
